


Cambiando el futuro

by GraceNunez910



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Recuerdos, Transmigrantes, Viaje en el tiempo, segunda oportunidad, vidas pasadas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceNunez910/pseuds/GraceNunez910
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke han terminado su batalla en el Valle del Fin. Sin embargo, ya no les queda chakra suficiente para anular el tsukuyomi infinito.Entonces una vez más Hagoromo Otsutsuki aparece y les dice que los enviara al pasado con sus recuerdos intactos y también sus poderes que poseen en la actualidad.Despiertan en el bosque de la muerte en la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunin.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	1. Volver en el tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto y Sasuke terminaron su batalla definitiva. Hagoromo les da una segunda oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Naruto no son míos. Son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que es mío es esta historia}}}

**= Valle del Fin. Después de la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke =**

En un lugar lleno de rocas, en donde antes se pudo apreciar dos estatuas de dos grandes guerreros que una vez pelearon por sus creencias y objetivos, lo único que queda son escombros y destrucción, ya que una batalla de igual magnitud que de los legendarios guerreros tallados anteriormente en las estatuas ya destruidas se podía ver. Este lugar es conocido como el valle del fin. En lo que queda de esas manos de rocas rotas, podemos observar a dos sombras que, si se ven de cerca se puede notar a dos personas totalmente lastimadas y cada uno sin un brazo. Estas dos personas son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha quienes acaban de tener su última batalla para decidir el destino del mundo shinobi. Naruto busca la paz a través del entendimiento mutuo y sin rencores. Por otro lado, Sasuke la busca a través del poder y el miedo.

“Parece que esta batalla la has ganado tú Naruto, yo perdí”, le dijo Sasuke a su mejor amigo que estaba tan lastimado como él.

“Así parece Sasuke”, le contesto Naruto, “Ahora debemos liberar a todos del tsukuyomi infinito, pero ya casi no me queda chakra”, le dijo.

“A mí tampoco me queda chakra, y en estas condiciones, ni siquiera me puedo mover”, dijo Sasuke mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

“Entonces, ¿Cómo los vamos a sacar del tsukuyomi infinito?”, Le preguntó Naruto.

“No lo sé”, le respondió Sasuke.

En ese momento frente a ellos una luz empieza a brillar y un segundo después aparece Hagoromo Otsutsuki, el rikudo sennin.

“Al parecer ya habéis resuelto vuestras diferencias, eso me alegra ya que a pesar de que ustedes no son mis hijos, sois sus transmigrantes, por lo cual para mi es como verlos a ellos hacer las paces”, les dijo Hagoromo con una sonrisa. 

"Viejo rikudo, es bueno volver a verte", le dijo Naruto, "Y también es bueno ver que estas feliz", le dio una sonrisa al puro estilo Uzumaki.

“Parece que aun sigues diciéndome así. Sin duda alguna lo tuyo no son los modales ”, Hagoromo le sonrió con calidez,“ Aunque ninguno de los dos se ven que estén bien ”, habló en un tono preocupado.

“Así es, ni Naruto ni yo estamos en buenas condiciones. El problema es que en nuestro estado actual no podemos liberar el tsukuyomi infinito ”, respondió Sasuke a Hagoromo.

“¿Acaso vienes a ayudarnos a liberar el tsukuyomi, viejo rikudo?”, Le preguntó un esperanzado Naruto.

“No, vengo a ofrecerles algo mucho mejor”, le contestó Hagoromo a Naruto.

“¿Algo mejor?”, Preguntó un sorprendido Sasuke.

“¿Qué es lo que nos ofrecerás?”, Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

“Vengo a ofrecerles que cambien la historia. Les voy a dar una segunda oportunidad ”, les ofreció Hagoromo mientras les sonreía.

Naruto y Sasuke quedaron en shock. No creer podría lo que Hagoromo les estaba ofreciendo. Cambiar el futuro, salvar a personas importantes para ellos, no tener que llorar por sus pérdidas y proteger lo que les importaba.

"Pero ¿Por qué nos ofrecen esto a nosotros?", Le preguntó Naruto ya saliendo del shock al igual que Sasuke.

“Es porque ustedes se lo merecen, ya han sufrido demasiado”, fue la respuesta de Hagoromo.

"Pero, aunque logremos volver, no seremos fuertes para proteger a todos", le dijo Sasuke lamentándose de ser débil en ese tiempo y no poder proteger a lo que les importaba.

“Bueno pues por eso no hay problema. Además de quedará con vuestra memoria intacta, también lo estarán sus poderes ”, les dijo Hagoromo,“ Es decir que Sasuke mantendrá en su ojo izquierdo el rinnegan y en el derecho el eterno mangekyou sharingan ”, habló mientras veía a Sasuke.

“Muchas gracias, rikudo sennin”, le agradeció Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera.

“Y yo, ¿Qué mantendré?”, Le preguntó un impaciente Naruto.

"Bueno, además de mantener tus habilidades básicas, y también poder entrar en modo sennin sin problema, te sellare a los nueve bijus en tu interior", le dijo Hagoromo con calma, "Y como los tendrás a todos, podrás entrar en el modo rikudo sin problema y utilizar sus habilidades, aunque estarán encerrados como al principio lo estaba Kurama, así que tendrás que conseguir la llave de nuevo ”, le avisó.

"¡Genial! Tendré a todos mis amigos bijus juntos, pero ¿Qué pasará con los del pasado? ”, Naruto preguntó con un rostro serio muy raro en él.

“Sobre eso no te preocupes ellos estarán en sus propiedades jinchurikis. Pero por precaución voy a hacer que, si se les logrará extraer, inmediatamente sus chakras se unirían a la de su yo futuro ”, les tranquilizó Hagoromo.

“Entiendo es lo mejor, así no podrán sellarlos en la estatua, por lo cual no podrán revivir al Juubi”, concluyo Naruto. 

“Bien, entonces que dicen, ¿Aceptan mi oferta para cambiar el futuro?”, Les preguntó Hagoromo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

“Si, aceptamos”, respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

“Bien”, dijo Hagoromo. Fue entonces que comenzó a hacer sellos de manos, “Ah y una última cosa”, se interrumpió, “Sellaré cada mitad de mi en ustedes, si quieren sacarme al exterior o necesitan mi ayuda, solo deben unir sus manos en donde está el sello que les volveré a colocar ya que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. También despertareis en la segunda etapa del examen chunin, buena suerte a los dos en vuestra nueva vida ”, les dijo. 

Y lo último que vieron Naruto y Sasuke fue la brillante luz que los envolvió.

Continuará ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~. Este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Si tengo errores en la ortografía, me disculpo.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


	2. El examen chunnin... otra vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto y Sasuke despiertan en el pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Naruto no son míos. Son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que es mío es esta historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

“Bien, entonces que dicen, ¿Aceptan mi oferta para cambiar el futuro?”, Les preguntó Hagoromo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

“Si aceptamos”, respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

“Bien”, dijo Hagoromo. Fue entonces que comenzó a hacer sellos de manos, “Ah y una última cosa”, se interrumpió, “Sellaré cada mitad de mi en ustedes, si quieren sacarme al exterior o necesitan mi ayuda, solo deben unir sus manos en donde está el sello que les volveré a colocar ya que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. También despertareis en la segunda etapa del examen chunin, buena suerte a los dos en vuestra nueva vida ”, les dijo. 

Y lo último que vieron Naruto y Sasuke fue la brillante luz que los envolvió.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

**= Exámenes chunin, Segunda etapa, Bosque de la muerte, cueva =**

“¿En dónde estoy?”, Pensó Sasuke mientras se despertaba y observaba que ya no estaba en el valle del Fin, si no que en una cueva. Se levantó y notó que su cuerpo parecía diferente, sin agregar que tenia de nuevo su brazo izquierdo, “Es cierto, hemos regresado al pasado. Esto debe ser la segunda etapa del examen chunin y cuando se activó por primera vez el sello que Orochimaru me puso ”, habló consigo mismo en su mente. Miro hacia el lado y se encontró con Naruto aun inconsciente, “Que extraño, se supone que debe estar despierto antes que yo, ¿Será porque se tiene que acostumbrarse a los bijus?”, Reflexionó. Se acomodó y comenzó a mover a Naruto, "Oye Naruto, despierta", le llamó. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, notó que Naruto comenzó a despertar.

“Mmm, ¿Qué pasó?”, Preguntó Naruto mientras se despertaba. Lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke, aunque se veía como hace unos años atrás, “Sasuke, te ves como un niño”, le dijo lo obvio. Se esforzó por sentarse. Al igual que Sasuke cuando se despertó, se sintió diferente y también se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener su brazo derecho, “Es cierto, estamos en el pasado, el viejo rikudo nos envió”, se acordó.

“Así es”, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. 

Y fue entonces que escucharon un grito de afuera de la cueva. Un grito que ambos reconocieron como su compañera de equipo.

“¡Sakura!”, Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se paraban de prisa sin importarles sus tambaleos mientras corrían hacia afuera.

* * *

**= Exámenes chunin. Segunda etapa. Bosque de la muerte =**

En el bosque, unos momentos antes de que Sasuke y Naruto se despertaran, se puede ver una pelea entre los ninjas del sonido _(Dosu, Zaku y Kin)_ y Sakura quien para liberarse del agarre de Kin, se cortó el cabello con un kunai. Más allá se puede ver a un Rock Lee inconsciente. También acaban de aparecer los del equipo 10, que intentan ayudar a Sakura y Tenten junto a Neji, quienes estaban buscando a Lee.

“Vaya, vaya, siguen llegando más. No importa de todas formas mataremos al Uchiha ”, dijo Dosu con arrogancia.

“Ni crean que se los permitiré. No pondrán un dedo encima en Sasuke-kun ”, les dijo Sakura con confianza renovada gracias a Ino quién le ayudó a restablecer su confianza. Se puso de pie en posición de pelea con un kunai en mano.

“La frente de marquesina tiene razón. No pondrán un dedo encima en Sasuke-kun, no mientras nosotros estemos aquí ”, dijo Ino con decisión apoyando las palabras de su amiga.

“Problemático”, fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru de forma aburrida.

“Tienes razón”, habló Chouji mientras estaba de acuerdo con su vago amigo y seguía comiendo sus papas. Tenten y Neji no dijeron nada.

“Jajaja ~”, se rio Kin, “Unas niñas valientes, pero lamentablemente no pueden demostrar sus palabras si no tienen poder”, les dijo a Ino y Sakura con burla.

“Si tienes razón”, apoyó Zaku el comentario de su compañera, “Solo son unas inútiles, vamos ya quiero matar al Uchiha y largarme de aquí”, les dijo a sus compañeros.

“Muy bien, vamos entonces”, les dijo Dosu a Zaku y Kin. Los tres empezaron a avanzar hacia la cueva en donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto, pero antes de que se acercaran más, Sakura se puso en el camino deteniéndolos.

“Ya les dije que no tocaran a Sasuke-kun”, les dijo Sakura con seriedad.

"Esta niña ya me cabreo", dijo Kin mientras corría hacia Sakura y le dio una patada en el estómago. Sakura no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

“Bien, ya se fueron las molestias, y los otros de atrás no llegaran a tiempo”, les aseguró Zaku a sus compañeros mientras veían al equipo 10 acercarse. Neji y Tenten fueron a ver a Lee, que aún seguía inconsciente.

Pero antes de que se podría mover, dos sombras golpearon a Dosu y Zaku haciendo que chocaran con los árboles.

“¿Qué fue eso?”, Preguntó Kin girándose para ver quién golpeo a sus compañeros. El equipo 10 también se detuvo y vio lo que había golpeado a esos dos. Neji y Tenten también estaban observando. Lee empezaba a recobrar la conciencia.

Al observar, vio a Sasuke y Naruto parados con los brazos cruzados. Cada uno tenía una pierna en el aire comprobando que han sido ellos los que han pateado a Dosu y Zaku. Ambos estaban con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke para ocultar su rinnegan se había puesto su cabello en su ojo izquierdo, y no tenía activado su sharingan.

“¿Sasuke y Naruto?”, Preguntó Shikamaru viendo a sus compañeros de academia, “Problemático”, concluyó.

“¿Cómo se atreven a golpearlos? Espera, ¿Tu eres el Uchiha que debemos matar? ”, Cuestionó Kin con ira en su voz.

Sasuke la ignoro y fue a donde Sakura para ver cómo se fueron. La encontró arrodillada apretando su estómago en un intento de calmar el dolor.

“¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?”, Preguntó Sasuke preocupado. Esto sorprendió a sus compañeros ya que nunca lo he escuchado hablar así, No al menos al Sasuke de ese tiempo.

"Si estoy bien Sasuke-kun, pero ¿Cómo estas tu ?, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?", Le respondió Sakura y le preguntó, "Vaya Sasuke-kun se ve tan guapo con su cabello tapándole el ojo izquierdo", pensó en su fase de fangirl.

"Si, estoy bien", le contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa y de forma amable, sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo, menos a Naruto, claro está.

“Qué bueno, me alegro”, respondió Sakura aliviada y un poco confundida por la actitud de Sasuke.

“Sakura-chan, será mejor que descanses. El teme y yo podemos arreglárnoslas solos ”, le dijo Naruto a su amiga, sorprendiendo a todos los que le conocían _(menos a Sasuke)_ , ya que lo dijo de forma seria y madura.

“Si, gracias, Naruto”, le dijo Sakura. Aunque se notaba que estaba desconcertada. Aun así, se sintió aliviada por alguna razón.

Sasuke se aleja de Sakura y se acerca a Naruto. Su cabello aun cubriendo su rinnegan.

“Vamos a darles una lección, dobe, nadie se mete con unos de mis compañeros de equipo”, dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

"Por supuesto, teme", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa al puro estilo Uzumaki.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a una velocidad inhumana, los dos tenían sus puños en el estómago de Kin, quien se retorció de dolor y escupió saliva junto con sangre. También se sintió como sus costillas se rompían, y al igual que sus compañeros fue mandada a volar y chocar con unos árboles, dejándola inconsciente en el instante que se estrelló. Y si vieran de cerca de Dosu y Zaku, notarían que también tienen unos huesos rotos y están inconscientes. El equipo 10, Neji, Tenten y un Lee ya despierto, observaban lo que pasaba, y se sorprendieron al ver la velocidad con la que se movieron Naruto y Sasuke. Lee fue quién más se sorprendió ya que él con todo su entrenamiento no pudo ver la rapidez con la que se movieron, solo vio borrones de sombras. Neji no estaba mejor, cuando vio aparecer a Sasuke y Naruto,

Naruto se acercó a los ninjas del sonido y encontró el pergamino que necesitaban.

“¿Todos ya tienen sus pergaminos?”, Les preguntó Naruto. Todos afirmaron, ya empezando a salir del shock que estaban al ver la pelea, si es que se les puede llamar así, de Naruto y Sasuke. 

“Bien, entonces vamos a la torre, allá nos encontraremos”, dijo Sasuke, y el equipo 10 y el equipo Guy partió hacia la torre sin decir nada, ya que aún estaban recién saliendo del shock.

“Bien, vamos. Sakura-chan, ¿Puedes caminar? ”, Le pregunto Naruto a su amiga.

“Lo siento Naruto, aun me duele, y no creo que pueda moverme rápido”, respondió una apenada Sakura.

“Bien no importa, yo te voy a cargar. Sube ”, le dijo Sasuke mientras se arrodillaba para que Sakura se subiera.

“Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun”, dijo una sonrojada Sakura mientras se subía a la espalda de Sasuke. En el interior de Sakura, estaba una Sakura gritando y saltando algo sobre ´El amor hace lo imposible´ y cosas así. 

Entonces Naruto y Sasuke, quién cargaba a Sakura, fueron a gran velocidad hacia la torre. Eso sí se tuvo que contener para que Sakura no fuera afectado por la velocidad. Y en unos minutos después se encontraban en las puertas de la torre.

"Entremos", dijo Naruto.

“De acuerdo”, Sasuke y Sakura le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Continuará ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.
> 
> Si tengo faltas de ortografía, me disculpo.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


	3. Examen preliminar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke y Naruto vuelven a realizar el examen preliminar. Aunque esta vez hay algunas diferencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Naruto no son míos. Son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que es mío es esta historia}}}

** +++ Anteriormente +++ **

“Bien, vamos. Sakura-chan, ¿Puedes caminar?”, le pregunto Naruto a su amiga.

“Lo siento Naruto, aun me duele, y no creo que pueda moverme rápido”, le respondió una apenada Sakura.

“Bien no importa, yo te voy a cargar. Sube”, le dijo Sasuke mientras se arrodillaba para que Sakura se subiera.

“Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun”, dijo una sonrojada Sakura mientras se subía a la espalda de Sasuke. En el interior de Sakura, estaba una Sakura gritando y saltando algo sobre ´El amor hace lo imposible´ y cosas así. 

Entonces Naruto y Sasuke, quién cargaba a Sakura, fueron a gran velocidad hacia la torre. Eso sí se tuvieron que contener para que Sakura no fuera afectada por la velocidad. Y en unos minutos después se encontraban en las puertas de la torre.

“Entremos”, dijo Naruto.

“De acuerdo”, Sasuke y Sakura le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

** +++ Actualmente +++ **

** = Exámenes chunin, Segunda etapa, Bosque de la muerte, Torre = **

Al entrar a la torre, observaron que no había nada además de un cuadro que tiene escrito lo que se tiene que hacer con los pergaminos. Para Naruto y Sasuke esto ya les era familiar, pero para Sakura todo era nuevo. Naruto y Sasuke se adelantaron en frente del cuadro y tomaron los pergaminos, se vieron y ambos asintieron. Al mismo tiempo, los dos abrieron los pergaminos y los tiraron al suelo. Apareció una nube de humo, indicando que era una invocación y de ella apareció Iruka quien miraba orgullosamente a los chicos que estaban delante de él.

“Felicidades, habéis pasado la segunda prueba de los exámenes”, les informó Iruka.

“Iruka-sensei, ¿Qué hace aquí?”, le preguntó una sorprendida Sakura.

Y así Iruka les explico todo en lo que consistía la prueba, diciéndoles que ya podían ir a descansar hasta que la fecha límite se cumpliera.

* * *

** = Exámenes chunin, Bosque de la muerte, Torre Después de la fecha límite = **

Ya han pasado los cinco días que se les dio a los participantes y después de un aburrido discurso del Hokage, la retirada de Kabuto y la interrupción de Hayate _(quién parecía que necesitaba urgentemente un hospital)_ terminando así de explicar en lo que consiste las preliminar, una pantalla se enciende y sortea los nombres al azar para elegir a los que combatirán entre sí.

_ # Sasuke vs Yoroi # _

“Sasuke y Yoroi se deben quedar en la arena de combate. El resto debe subir hacia los balcones para observar la batalla”, les ordenó Hayate mientras tosía. Todos menos Sasuke y Yoroi se fueron hacia los balcones, “Bien, ¿Están listos?”, les preguntó. Ambos participantes asintieron con sus cabezas, “¡Comiencen!”, gritó, y la batalla comenzó. 

**_(N/A: Es molesto hacer que Hayate tosa a cada rato, así que ustedes imagínenlo de vez en cuando está tosiendo)._ **

“Será mejor que termine esto rápido. Además, aunque no quiera, puedo ver todo lo que va a hacer ya que tengo mi rinnegan y no lo puedo desestabilizar”, se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo. “También ya conozco como pelea y ya le gané una vez, aunque él no lo sabe”, se dijo otra vez y se rio disimuladamente. Aunque Naruto lo notó ya que lo observaba atentamente.

“No importa si eres tú mi oponente Uchiha, te derrotare de todas formas”, le dijo Yoroi con arrogancia.

“Tonto”, le dijo Sasuke y un instante después, desapareció.

* * *

** = En el balcón = **

“Más te vale no hacer nada estúpido Sasuke”, susurro Naruto para sí mismo mientras veía la pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa de Sasuke.

“Hola Naruto te ves diferente al igual que Sasuke. ¿Les pasó algo?, se ven más maduros”, le cuestionó Kakashi a Naruto.

“No pasó nada Kakashi-sensei. No sé a qué se refiere a ser más maduros, siempre hemos sido así”, le respondió Naruto con falsa inocencia.

“Ah, ya veo. Yo solo decía”, dijo Kakashi mientras observaba la batalla de Sasuke, “Que extraño, sus presencias son totalmente diferentes a la de la última vez que los vi. Se sienten con más poder y eso me pone nervioso ya que superan a la mía por mucho”, pensó un preocupado Kakashi por lo que le estaba pasando a sus alumnos. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Sasuke desapareció de la arena y se subió su banda para usar su sharingan, pero aun así no pudo encontrarlo, “¿Qué significa esto?”, pensó aún más preocupado que antes. Se giró hacia Naruto y le vio sonreír, “Deberé observarlos de cerca”, concluyó.

“Ve Sasuke”, susurro Naruto, notando de Kakashi le observaba, “Vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres Kakashi-sensei. Veamos si te puedes dar cuenta de la verdad”, pensó mientras se reía en su interior.

* * *

** = En la arena = **

Yoroi estaba buscando desesperadamente a Sasuke, pero no le encontraba. Fue entonces que sintió un puño conectando en su barbilla y lanzándolo hacia atrás. Intento levantarse, pero una patada lo recibió y lo mandó a volar a la pared. Con gran esfuerzo pudo ver a Sasuke parado delante de él dándole una sonrisa burlona.

“¿Qué pasa, no dijiste que me ibas a derrotar?”, le preguntó Sasuke burlándose de su oponente.

“¡Ca-Cállate!”, le gritó Yoroi con dificultad. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un puño le dio de lleno en el estómago y lo metió más en la pared, haciéndole vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre y dejándolo inconsciente.

“Ya se acabó, que pena”, dijo Sasuke con fingida tristeza, “Oiga examinador, ya gané”, se dirigió a Hayate que estaba en shock. Y no era el único. Todos, menos Naruto, estaban igual o peor que él, ya que lo único que pudieron ver fue cuando Yoroi de la nada voló hacia la pared y luego Sasuke apareció en frente de él como si nada para luego escuchar una pequeña conversación y finalmente ver como Yoroi se volvió a incrustar más en la pared vomitando mucha sangre.

“G-Ga-Ganador Sasuke Uchiha”, dijo Hayate tartamudeando y apenas saliendo del shock, “¡Médicos!”, gritó. Inmediatamente aparecieron médicos y se llevaron a Yoroi a emergencia.

* * *

** = En el balcón = **

En el balcón todos estaban en shock. Todos menos Naruto, quien veía a Sasuke subir las escaleras con calma. Sasuke caminaba sin darle importancia que todos le miraran de forma sorprendida. Momentos después llego al lado de Naruto, quien le recibió con una sonrisa al puro estilo Uzumaki.

“Felicidades Sasuke, ganaste sin sudar”, le felicitó Naruto.

“No fue difícil”, le contestó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Pero al menos pudiste haberle dado la oportunidad de que se pudiera defendiera”, le comentó Naruto.

“Si lo hubiera hecho, quien sabe con qué cosa sale, fue mejor así”, le respondió Sasuke.

“Si, tienes razón”, fue lo único que le dijo Naruto.

“¿Que fue eso Sasuke-kun, no pude ver nada de lo que hiciste?”, le preguntó una muy sorprendida Sakura.

“Después te explico Sakura”, le respondió Sasuke.

“Bien hecho Sasuke, eso fue increíble, ni siquiera con mi sharingan pude ver cómo te movías, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?”, le preguntó Kakashi para tratar de sacarle información, “Es imposible que mi sharingan no pudiera verlo. Se movió a una velocidad mayor que a la del Hokage. Necesito saber que está pasando aquí, además ¿Por qué se tapa su ojo izquierdo? ¿Tendrá algo que ver eso? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Naruto será igual de rápido? Pude notar que pudo seguir los movimientos de Sasuke sin problemas. Además, está más calmado, ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Son demasiadas preguntas y no descansaré hasta encontrar las respuestas”, pensó un frustrado Kakashi.

“Sasuke, será mejor que tengamos cuidado, Kakashi-sensei empieza a sospechar de nosotros”, le susurro Naruto a Sasuke.

“Si, tienes razón, también lo noté”, susurró Sasuke.

Entonces la pantalla volvió a girar de nuevo y se detuvo en nuevos nombres.

_ # Shino vs Zaku (Quien milagrosamente junto con los demás de su equipo llego a tiempo) # _

**_ [N/A: No voy a narrarlo es igual que el canon]. _ **

“Ganador Shino”, anunció Hayate, “Médicos”, llamó y unos médicos se llevaron a Zaku.

**_ [N/A: Voy a hacer esto corto]. _ **

_ # Misumi Tsurugi vs kankuro # Ganador Kankuro. _

_ # Sakura vs Ino # Empate. Después de este lamentable pelea, Sasuke y Naruto decidieron que Sakura necesitaba urgentemente un buen entrenamiento y para eso necesitaban a Tsunade. _

_ # Temari vs Tenten # Ganadora Temari. _

_ # Shikamaru vs Kin # Ganador Shikamaru. _

_ # Naruto vs Kiba # _

* * *

** = En el balcón = **

“Hemos tenido suerte Akamaru. Nos tocó a alguien fácil de derrotar”, dijo Kiba con arrogancia. Akamaru ladró de acuerdo con su amo.

“Ten cuidado Kiba. No estoy segura de sí Naruto es alguien de tomar a la ligera. Siento su aura y lo único que me dice es poder”, advirtió Kurenai a su alumno. Sus sentidos le decían que no antagonizara a Naruto y ella confiaba en sus sentidos.

“No se preocupe Kurenai-sensei. Estoy peleando con el último de la clase, no va a ver problema alguno”, le dijo Kiba aún de forma arrogante. Kurenai solo negó con la cabeza por la actitud de su alumno.

“Kiba, será mejor que tomes el consejo de Kurenai-sensei. Mis insectos están nerviosos por las presencias que liberan Naruto y Sasuke, ellos tienen miedo”, habló Shino en su característico tono de voz.

“Pues tus insectos deben estar muy mal”, le respondió Kiba sin creerle.

“Quizá esta pelea le baje un poco el ego, porque si no se le quita, va a morir muy pronto”, pensó Kurenai con cierta amargura y un poco de esperanza para su alumno.

* * *

** = En la arena de batallas = **

Naruto ya había bajado y solo estaba esperando a Kiba, quien no tardó en llegar.

“Estas a punto de caer Naruto, ¿Alguna cosa que decir antes de perder?”, le preguntó un arrogante Kiba.

“Si. Será mejor que no descuides tus espaldas”, le respondió Naruto simplemente con una sonrisa.

“Los dos, ¿Están listos?”, les preguntó Hayate. Ambos asintieron, “¡Comiencen!”, gritó y la batalla comenzó.

“¡Vamos Akamaru!”, gritó Kiba a su compañero, pero por alguna razón Akamaru no le respondió. Preocupado, se giró para ver a Akamaru temblando sin control, “¿Qué pasa Akamaru, te encuentras bien?”, le preguntó con confusión y preocupación en su voz. Decidió seguir la dirección en la que estaba mirando su compañero y solo encontró a Naruto con los brazos cruzados mirándolos con calma.

Akamaru no podía moverse estaba totalmente congelado por el miedo. Ahora que se encontraba más cerca de Naruto podía sentir su presencia, y era muy aterradora. Akamaru fue entrenado para detectar a los oponentes fuertes, y la presencia de Naruto en toda regla gritaba Alfa. Su compañero va a pelear con él y eso no podía permitirlo, pero estaba demasiado congelado para hacer algo.

“Oye Akamaru responde, ¿Te encuentras bien?”, le preguntó Kiba una vez más a su compañero que no paraba de temblar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no paraba de mirar a Naruto. Por lo tanto, pensó que Naruto le estaba haciendo algo, “¿Que le estás haciendo a Akamaru?”, le preguntó enojado.

“No le estoy haciendo nada. Al parecer Akamaru sabe diferenciar a las personas fuertes de las que no lo son. Parece que sabe con quién se enfrenta”, Naruto respondió con la misma calma que ha tenido desde que bajó a la arena.

“¡No te creo!”, le gritó Kiba. En un acto imprudente, se lanzó hacia Naruto intentando golpearlo en la cara.

“Entonces te lo comprobaré”, le dijo Naruto. Y al igual que Sasuke, desapareció. Apareció unos instantes después detrás de Kiba, “¿Acaso no te dije que cuidaras tu espalda?”, le preguntó. Con una fuerte patada, mandó a Kiba a volar y chocar duramente en contra del suelo. Y como la patada tenía mucha fuerza, aunque contenida para no matar a Kiba, el golpe contra el suelo dejo inmediatamente inconsciente a Kiba. Akamaru salió del shock en el que estaba al ver a su compañero caer. Corrió rápidamente hacia él, “Parece que el que terminó en el suelo fuiste tú Kiba”, concluyó dirigiéndose hacia el balcón sin esperar a que Hayate lo anunciara como el ganador.

Y por segunda vez en el día, todos quedaron en shock, menos Sasuke obviamente.

“Gana-Ganador Naruto”, Hayate apenas pudo decir ya que aún estaba en shock, “¡Médicos!”, gritó tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

* * *

** = En el Balcón = **

Todos pudieron ver como Naruto derrotaba con un simple golpe a Kiba y no podían creerlo, otra vez estaban en shock absoluto.

“Kiba”, susurró Kurenai ya saliendo del shock.

“Se lo advertí”, dijo Shino en su tono de voz, “Pero no me escuchó”.

“Na-Naruto-kun es In-Increíble”, dijo Hinata con timidez.

“In-Increíble”, dijo Sakura tartamudeando. 

**_ (N/A: Sakura e Ino ya se habían despertado y lograron ver la pelea de Naruto vs Kiba). _ **

“¿E-Ese es Naruto?”, preguntó una incrédula Ino.

“Problemático”, Shikamaru simplemente dijo su característica palabra.

“Eso fue fabuloso”, comentó un sorprendido Chouji sin parar de comer.

“¡Sus llamas de la juventud brillan como mil soles!”, aseguró Lee haciendo una pose guay.

“Interesante”, dijo Neji simplemente.

Los jounin no decían nada, pero se les notaba que estaban sorprendidos y también al mismo tiempo estaban intentando analizar a Naruto y a Sasuke ya que esa velocidad no es común en un genin.

Temari y Kankuro estaban nerviosos solo con pensar en enfrentar a esos dos. Gaara, bueno Gaara es otra historia. Desde la batalla de Sasuke a estado con la intención de matar a alguien por los cielos, y se han aumentado más al ver a Naruto.

Naruto ya había subido las escaleras y estaba pasando en frente del equipo 8, pensando en que Kiba va a tener una linda siesta en el hospital quien sabe por cuento. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, vio como Hinata tímidamente se acercó y le llamo.

“Na-Naruto-kun”, le dijo Hinata con todo el valor que pudo reunir. Naruto se detuvo y se giró hacia Hinata.

“Mmm, ¿Qué ocurre Hinata-chan?”, le preguntó Naruto sin darse cuenta de que utilizo el ´chan´ en el nombre de Hinata.

“¿Chan? Na-Naruto-kun acaba de agregar el ´chan´ a mi nombre”, pensó una sonrojada Hinata, “Te quería entregar este ungüento que prepare por si tenías alguna herida”, le dijo tímidamente en voz baja, aunque Naruto pudo escucharla, “Pe-Pero al parecer no es necesario”, siguió tartamudeando gracias a sus nervios.

“Tienes razón no es necesario estoy muy bien”, dijo Naruto. Hinata agachó la cabeza, “Pero en un futuro hasta puede salvarme la vida, gracias, Hinata-chan”, le sonrió al puro estilo Uzumaki y recibió el ungüento felizmente. Hinata estaba muy feliz.

“D-De nada Naruto-kun”, le contestó Hinata. Kurenai observo el intercambio y sonrió feliz por su alumna.

Naruto finalmente llego al lado de su equipo y se acercó a Sasuke.

“Y así me dices que no llame tanto la atención, dobe”, le dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

“Perdóname teme, no lo pude evitar. Además, con suerte se le bajará un poco el ego. Me recuerda un poco a ti”, le dijo descaradamente Naruto.

“Hn”, fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras se giraba y veía los nuevos nombres.

* * *

** = En la arena = **

# Neji vs Hinata # Ganador Neji.

Aunque a diferencia de la línea de tiempo anterior, esta vez Naruto se interpuso antes de que Neji pudiera lastimar más a Hinata. Y sin que nadie lo notara, exceptuando a Sasuke, Naruto utilizo sus poderes curativos y cargo al estilo princesa a Hinata hacia la enfermería.

#Lee vs Gaara# Ganador Gaara.

Está vez Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron antes de que la arena pudiera atrapar a Lee y lo sacaron del alcance del fatal ataque. No hace falta decir que Gaara se enfureció. Guy les agradeció con demasiada pasión, dejando a todos gotas al estilo anime.

_ #Chouji vs Dosu# Ganador Dosu. _

“Y así terminan las preliminares. Felicidades a todos los que pasaron”, les dijo Hayate, “En un mes se celebrara la tercera fase en el estadio de Konoha. Así pueden entrenar todo lo que quieren, pero primero deben saber que oponente les tocará enfrentar. Para eso va a haber un sorteo”, dijo mientras Anko se acercaba con una caja. Todos sacaron lo que les correspondía, “Y quedaron así”, señalo la pizarra en donde anotó como quedaron las batallas.

**_ [N/A: Igual que en el canon]. _ **

Todos miraban a su oponente analizándolo. Los únicos que estaban tranquilos eran Sasuke y Naruto.

“Bien, con esto tienen un mes de entrenamiento, muy buena suerte”, les dijo el tercer Hokage con amabilidad.

* * *

** = Afuera de la torre, camino hacia la salida = **

“A pesar de que Sakura-chan no pasó, ¿Qué dicen si vamos a celebrar la victoria del teme y la mía?”, preguntó Naruto, intentando no dañar a Sakura.

“Está bien Naruto, vamos”, dijo una cabizbaja Sakura.

“No te preocupes Sakura, para la próxima vez lo conseguirás”, intentó animar Sasuke.

“Gracias Sasuke-kun”, dijo una ya más alegre Sakura, por el hecho de que Sasuke intentaba animarla.

“Bien entonces, ¡Vamos a celebrar a Ichiraku Ramen!”, gritó un emocionado Naruto.

“¡Si!”, gritó Sakura apoyando a Naruto.

“Como digas”, fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¡Vamos!”, gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Si tengo faltas de ortografías, me disculpo.
> 
> Esos es todo por ahora.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


	4. Encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tiene varios encuentros interesantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Naruto no son míos. Son de el gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que es mío es esta historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

"A pesar de que Sakura-chan no pasó, ¿Qué dicen si vamos a celebrar la victoria del temer y la mía?", Preguntó Naruto, intentando no dañar a Sakura.

“Está bien Naruto, vamos”, dijo una cabizbaja Sakura.

“No te preocupes Sakura, para la próxima vez lo conseguirás”, intentó animar Sasuke.

“Gracias Sasuke-kun”, dijo una ya más alegre Sakura, por el hecho de que Sasuke intentaba animarla.

“Bien entonces, ¡Vamos a celebrar a Ichiraku Ramen!”, Gritó un emocionado Naruto.

“¡Si!”, Gritó Sakura apoyando a Naruto.

"Como digas", fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¡Vamos!”, Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

**= Calles de Konoha. Atardecer =**

Después de haber ido a celebrar al Ichiraku, Naruto y Sasuke fueron a acompañar a Sakura a su casa. Luego partieron rumbo a la de ellos.

“Naruto, ¿Qué vamos a hacer este mes? Recuerda que se acerca la invasión de Orochimaru”, le cuestionó Sasuke a su amigo.

“Hay que hacer varias cosas. En este tiempo conozco a Ero-sennin y el me entrega la convocación de los sapos. También tengo que pedirle la llave para abrir las rejas de los bijus y avisarle de alguna manera a jiji sobre la invasión ”, le contestó Naruto,“ Ahora que nombras a la cara de serpiente, déjame ver tu sello de maldición, creo que puedo eliminarlo”.

“Eso sería un alivio. Realmente me incomoda tener algo del alma de ese sujeto”, dijo Sasuke mientras le daba acceso al sello de su cuello.

Naruto tocó el sello de maldición de Sasuke con su mano derecha en donde tiene la marca del sol, y al instante empezó a desaparecer. Sasuke sintió que un peso se le quitó de encima.

“Gracias Naruto, es como si un peso se me quitara de encima”, le dijo sinceramente Sasuke.

“Me alegro. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mañana tengo que ´conocer´ a Ero-sennin. Adiós teme”, se despidió Naruto y se dirigió a su apartamento.

“Adiós dobe”, también se despidió Sasuke.

* * *

**= Habitación de Naruto =**

"Bien. Creo que ahora me voy a ir a dormir, pero antes de eso tengo una cosa más que hacer", se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras se acostaba y se tapaba.

\+ Mente de Naruto +

Se puede ver a Naruto en una especie de alcantarilla y está parado frente a no solo una gran puerta, sino que a nueve puertas que tienen la misma forma, las cuales están formando un círculo alrededor de Naruto.

“¿Están despiertos? Lamento si están incómodos chicos ”, habló Naruto a los que estaban detrás de las grandes puertas.

“Si, estamos despierto. Aunque para mí no hay diferencia, siempre he estado aquí, Naruto ”, le respondió un zorro gigante de nueve colas.

“Lo siento mucho Kurama”, se disculpó Naruto.

“No te preocupes, pero ¿Sería mucho pedir que cambiaras este lugar por uno más alegre?”, le preguntó Kurama. Los otros bijus solo observaban la conversación sin decir nada.

"No hay problema", le dijo Naruto.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. El agua de la alcantarilla desapareció y del suelo comenzó a crecer pasto. Se formó un gran lago con aguas tan limpias que parecían cristal y grandes árboles empezaron a crecer aún más altos que los bijus para que así podrían recostarse sobre ellos. También creó un cielo con las nubes y el sol en lo alto. Las rejas desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por unos collares que parecían hechos de oro. En el centro de los collares había una gema de un color diferente para cada biju que decía sello y otras gemas más pequeñas al rededor del resto del collar con el mismo color, pero un poco más pequeñas, si te acercabas verías que en la parte de arriba de la gema más grande estaba el nombre del biju. Todo eso para que no parecieran collares para perros.

“Son hermosos, muchas gracias, Naruto”, le agradeció una gata de fuego azul con dos colas.

"De nada Matatabi", respondió Naruto, "Y a ustedes, ¿Les gusta?", Le preguntó al resto de los bijus, "Shukaku, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, Kurama".

“No está mal, me agrada. Supongo que gracias”, le dijo Kurama.

“Tienes gran gusto Naruto”, dijo Kokuo.

“Si me gusta”, comentó Shukaku.

“Es cómodo”, respondió Saiken.

“Es lindo, me gustaría mantenerlo en el exterior”, dijo Isobu.

“Apoyo a Isobu, a mí también me gustaría tenerlo en el exterior” Choumei opinó.

“Gracias Naruto, nadie había hecho algo por mi antes sin contar a rikudo, me agrada”, le agradeció Son Goku.

“Son tiene razón Naruto, ni siquiera el tonto de Bee se le ocurriría hacer algo como esto. Sinceramente muchas gracias”, le dijo Gyuki.

“No hay de que chicos. Además, son mis amigos, es lo menos que puedo hacer. También ustedes me ayudaron en el futuro, así que el que debería agradecer soy yo”, Naruto se inclinó, “Muchas gracias”.

“No hay de que cachorro. Pero será mejor que te vayas a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día y necesitarás tus fuerzas ”, le dijo Kurama.

Los bijus también dieron sus respectivas buenas noches y una vez más algunos le agradecieron por el cambio de paisaje.

Naruto con una sonrisa les volvió a agradecer y luego se retiró de su paisaje mental.

"Eres especial Naruto", dijo Kurama en voz alta mientras miraba el lugar donde hace solo unos segundos estaba Naruto.

\+ Fuera de la mente de Naruto +

Naruto se había dormido profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**= A la mañana siguiente =**

Naruto se despertó temprano y recordó su conversación con los bijus que le hizo sonreír. Se dirigió a los baños termales, sabiendo que ahí se encontraría con una persona que, además de ser pervertido o super pervertido como se dice a sí mismo, le ayudó mucho en el futuro. También le alegra que puede volver a verlo y que no esté muerto.

“Bien, debe de estar por aquí”, se dijo Naruto a sí mismo.

Entonces escuchó unas risas y se dirigió al lugar de donde venían. Cuando visualizó a la persona que se reía, se dio cuenta de que era la persona que estaba buscando. Aunque también esa persona estaba espiando a las mujeres que se bañaban sin darse cuenta del intruso. Frente a él y de espalda estaba nada más ni nada menos que Jiraiya el sabio sapo. A Naruto se les escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas al ver a una persona que en un futuro si no hacía nada para evitarlo, moriría. Pero está más claro que Naruto va a hacer hasta lo imposible para salvarlo. Finalmente decidió acercarse y hablarle.

“No deberías espiar a las mujeres cuando se bañan, viejo pervertido”, le dijo Naruto fingiendo que no lo conocía.

“Ah, y ¿Quién eres tú?”, le preguntó Jiraiya mientras se giraba para ver a la persona que interrumpió su ´investigación´. 

“Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage”, se presentó, “Mmm, tu cara me parece conocida”, lo dijo mientras fingía estar pensando, “Ah, ya se quién eres. Tú eres Jiraiya el sabio pervertido”.

“Oye niño, será mejor que me trates con respeto. Y no soy un pervertido, soy un super pervertido ”, le dijo Jiraiya con una vena hinchada en su frente.

"Si claro, Ero-sennin", dijo Naruto en un tono burlón, "De todas formas dicen que eres fuerte, ¿Me entrenarías?" le preguntó cambiando el tema.

“Yo no enseño a niños como tú. Largo de aquí tengo que seguir con mi investigación ”, le dijo Jiraiya mientras se giraba y seguía con su ´Investigación´.

“Supongo que no tengo opción voy a mostrarle el rasengan, aunque con ello vendrán muchas preguntas y dudara de mí. Pero no tengo opción si quiero volver a firmar el contrato de los sapos ”, pensó Naruto,“ ¿Y si te muestro algo interesante? ”, le preguntó.

“Algo interesante dados, ¿Qué me puedes enseñar tú?”, le preguntó Jiraiya con burla.

"El rasengan", respondió le Naruto con una sonrisa y como si hablara del clima.

“¡¿Qué?!”, fue lo único que pudo decir Jiraiya o mejor dicho preguntar.

“Vamos a otro lugar”, le dijo Naruto.

Y así Naruto y Jiraiya se fueron al mismo lugar en donde Naruto aprendió a caminar sobre el agua ya convocar a los sapos, aunque Jiraiya no sabe eso.

“Muy bien niño, muéstrame el hecho de que sabes el rasengan”, le ordenó Jiraiya con seriedad.

"De acuerdo", dijo Naruto mientras que una esfera azul girando a toda velocidad apareció en su mano derecha. Aunque se había puesto un guante sin dedos solo en su mano derecha, para impedir que alguien viera la marca del sol que rikudo le dio, "Aquí está el rasengan", le dijo con cierto orgullo en su voz. Luego con el rasengan en su mano se dirigió hacia un árbol y lo golpeo, atravesándolo.

“Im-Imposible, ¿Qui-Quién te enseño el rasengan?”, preguntó Jiraiya tartamudeando. Aún estaba en shock.

"Eso es un secreto", respondió le Naruto, "Bueno de todas formas, ¿Me vas a entrenar o no?", le preguntó al pervertido.

“Está bien, pero con una condición”, le dijo Jiraiya.

“¿Cuál?”, preguntó Naruto, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

“Debes decirme quien fue la persona que te enseño el rasengan”, le respondió Jiraiya con seriedad.

“Lo siento mucho, pero eso no lo puedo decir”, le dijo Naruto con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Jiraiya frunció el ceño. 

“¿Por qué no?”, le preguntó Jiraiya más serio que antes.

"Bueno eso es por ...", Naruto no pudo decir más ya que no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa. Luego dio un suspiro y rezó para que Jiraiya confiara lo suficientemente en él como para aceptar lo que le iba a proponer, “No es solo mi historia para contar, ¿Qué tal si lo converso ya la tarde te doy mi respuesta? “, preguntó.

“Está bien, confiaré en ti. Pero espero que sea una respuesta creíble, y también que sea sincera ”, aceptó Jiraiya a regañadientes.

"Gracias", le dijo Naruto con sinceridad y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Sasuke. Necesita urgentemente un consejo.

* * *

**= En las calles de Konoha =**

Naruto iba a toda prisa hacia la casa de Sasuke que no se dio cuenta que al girar venia alguien, y sin poder evitarlo chocó con esa persona y cayeron al piso.

“Lo siento mucho, no estaba prestando atención en mi camino”, se disculpó Naruto aún sin ver a quién había chocado.

“N-No im-importa Na-Naruto-kun”, una tímida voz le respondió. Naruto de inmediato la reconoció.

“¿Eh ?, ¿Hinata-chan? De verdad lamento haberte chocado ”, se disculpó una vez más al darse cuenta con quien había chocado.

"Es-Esto, Na-Naruto-kun, ¿Po-Podrías qui-quitarte d-de en-encima por fa-favor?", Le preguntó la pobre Hinata a punto de desmayarse y con un sonrojo que haría un tomate celoso de ella.

Y fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que la posición en la que cayeron era bastante comprometedora. Naruto estaba encima de Hinata y sus labios estaban bien cerca, tanto que parecía como si fueran a besarse. Las mejillas de Naruto se pusieron del mismo color que las mejillas de Hinata.

“L-Lo sie-siento mu-mucho”, le dijo Naruto también tartamudeando mientras se apartaba con rapidez, “¿ _Qué me pasa? Mi corazón late muy de prisa solo con estar cerca de Hinata-chan_ ”, se preguntó a sí mismo,“ ¿Estas bien Hinata-chan? ”, preguntó ya recuperado de la caída e intentando ignorar su sonrojo mientras ayudaba a Hinata a pararse.

“S-Si, es-estoy bi-bien. Gr-Gracias p-por pre-preguntar Na-Naruto-kun ”, respondió tímidamente Hinata.

"Que bueno. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te encuentras después de la batalla en contra de Neji? ”, Le preguntó un preocupado Naruto.

“Es-Estoy me-mejor Na-Naruto-kun”, le contestó Hinata, “Gra-Gracias p-por pre-preguntar”, le agradeció.

“Me alegro”, le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, “Ah, lo siento Hinata-chan, tengo prisa. Pero ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos mañana al medio día y paseamos por la aldea un rato? ”, Le preguntó Naruto mientras se sonrojaba.

“Es-Esta bi-bien”, le contestó Hinata a punto del colapso, _“¿Acaso Naruto-kun me ha pedido una cita?_ ”, Se preguntó a sí misma.

“Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana”, dijo Naruto para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido posible del lugar. Aunque el sonrojo era muy notorio en su rostro.

"S-Si, no-nos ve-vemos ma-mañana", dijo Hinata, aunque Naruto ya no estaba a la vista.

Luego de eso, Hinata se giró y se fue en dirección opuesta a la de Naruto. En su rostro una enorme sonrisa estaba plasmado. Al parecer la persona que amaba finalmente le prestó atención. Con un rebote de felicidad se dirigió a su casa y esperó con ansias a que llegara el siguiente día.

* * *

**= En el complejo Uchiha. Casa de Sasuke =**

Naruto llego corriendo a la casa de Sasuke. El sonrojo ya se le había ido, y ahora estaba serio. Parado en la puerta de la casa, tocó para esperar a que Sasuke le abriera. Y no esperó mucho, ya que Sasuke le abrió un momento después.

“Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?”, preguntó Sasuke. Fue en ese momento que vio lo serio que estaba el rostro de su amigo y se dio cuenta de que era algo grave.

"Sasuke, tenemos que hablar", dijo Naruto con seriedad.

“Entra”, Sasuke le hizo entrar y lo llevo a sentarse para conversar con más comodidad, “¿Qué paso para que estés tan serio?”, le preguntó.

“Hoy me encontré con Ero-sennin”, Naruto empezó su relato, “Le pedí que me entrenara, pero se negó así que le dije que podía hacer el rasengan y se lo mostré. Me pregunto quién me lo había enseñado y le dije que no solo era mi historia para contar. Afortunadamente me dio su voto de confianza. Sin embargo, la próxima vez que lo vea si le explico le debo dar una explicación convincente y esa es la única forma de que me entrene ”, finalizó su relato.

“Naruto, ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste fue estúpido?”, Sasuke le preguntó.

“Lo sé, pero realmente quiero la convocación de los sapos y la única forma de conseguirlo es que Ero-sennin me entrene”, se defendió Naruto. Luego su mirada se volvió seria, “Por esta razón te quiero pedir un favor”, le dijo.

“¿Me pedirás permiso para contarle la verdad?”, Le preguntó Sasuke mientras levantaba una ceja.

“Así es”, confirmó Naruto, “Y no solo a Ero-sennin, sino que también a Hokage-jiji”, aclaró, “Deseo contarles absolutamente todo”, dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke con determinación.

Sasuke dio un profundo suspiro. Sabía que cuando Naruto tenía esa mirada en su rostro no había forma de convencerlo de lo contrario.

“Ya estás bastante decidido en decir la verdad y estoy bastante seguro de que no podré convencerte de lo contrario”, le dijo Sasuke, “Esta bien. Te apoyaré ”, afirmó.

Naruto le dio una radiante sonrisa al puro estilo Uzumaki.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. 
> 
> Si tengo algún error en la ortografía, me disculpo.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y la apoyan. 
> 
> Bueno eso es todo.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


End file.
